Mientras Dormías
by fshngirl9313
Summary: Kagome duerme, Inuyasha llega, nadie está... ke sucederá entre ellos? por favor, no sean malos con mi historia... es mi primer lemon!


_Notas: este es el primer lemon ke hice… y he hecho hasta ahorita XD así ke espero les guste!!_

_Inuyasha no me pertenece… yo le pertenezco a el!! XDXDXD _

Inuyasha: Kagome, ya llegué!

Inuyasha entró al cuarto y vió a Kagome en su cama con sus brazos con las palmas arriba a los lados, sus piernas abiertas y dobladas lo que hacía que el viera sus panties, con una sábana sobre ella, que solo cubría su abomen... Inuyasha se puso muy nervioso... se acercó y vió que se veía muy linda así... la empujó un poco y levantó la sábana y se acostó a su lado, vió como dormía, tan en paz y calmada... vaya... si que se veía extremadamente hermosa... le acarició una mejilla y escuchó que dijo:

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Kagome gimió con fuerza su nombre... Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, acaso... acaso estaba soñando con el?... le daba alegría y a la vez curiosidad... que estaba soñando?

Kagome: Inuyasha... te amo... ah...

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando sus orejitas... ella estaba gimiendo, estaba moviendo sus piernas y de repente se abrazó a el, como cuando se abraza a un osito...

Kagome: Inuyasha, por favor, hazme... hazme el amor...

Inuyasha casi se cae de la cama al escuchar eso... le daba tentación... pero... y cuando ella despertara? cuantas veces aproximadamente le diría OSUWARI?... seguramente muchas... pero... Kagome solo seguía insistiendo... demonios, era mucha la tentación... que debía hacer?...

Inuyasha se levantó y le puso seguro a su cuarto... pero en eso tocaron la puerta... la abrió despacio y era su madre, vió como Kagome estaba dormida y le sonrió a Inuyasha...

MDK: hola Inuyasha... vamos a irnos de viaje por un tiempo, le dices a mi hija cuando despierte por favor? confío plenamente en ti... cuídala por favor... les llamaré en la tarde cuando lleguemos al hotel... adiós...

Inuyasha: si, señora, yo la cuido...

La MDK le dió un abrazo y bajó las escaleras, Inuyasha cerró la puerta con seguro y miró a la ventana... unos segundos depués la MDK se subió a un auto junto con el abuelo y Sota, por lo que pudo ver, decía TAXI...

Kagome: Inuyasha... hazlo... ah... Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y vió su cara de súplica... se puso sobre ella en la cama y besó sus labios bajando por su cuello y luego a su clavícula... siguió bajando y lamiendo por donde el pasaba llegó al nacimiento de sus pechos... pensó por un momento y alsó su blusa tocando su suave y tersa piel... llegó a donde estaba el brassiere y también lo alzó dejando la vista de sus pechos...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Kagome no dejaba de gemir... y el estaba a punto de babear, con sus pechos firmes... suaves... se acercó a uno y empezó a lamerlo, chuparlo y mordisquearlo... mmm... le encantó como sabía su piel... Inuyasha comenzó a lanzar suspiros mientras Kagome seguía gimiendo... luego cuando terminó con uno, prosiguió con el otro... cuando lo dejó igual... siguió bajando, besó su abdomen... siguió bajando, hasta que se encontró con su falda... la alzó mas no se la quitó... se encontró con sus panties y vió que estaban algo húmedos pero no le importó, los movió a un lado y la vió... ahí estaba... lo que un hanyou nunca debiera tocar... menos inspeccionar... pero... Kagome iba a ser suya... pronto... solo era cosa de minutos... acercó su rostro y su olor le pegó en la cara y perdió la compostura... se lanzó y empezó a inspeccionar... con su lengua... vaya, esa era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida... especialmente por que venía de su amada... su... su Kagome...

Kagome se iba despertando cuando sintió una graaaaaan ola de placer sobre ella... se sentía muuuuuy bien... pero que estaba pasando? por que sentía eso? empezó a recobrar sus sentidos y entonces... abrió los ojos a más no poder totalmente impresionada... alguien... alguien la estaba violando... miró hacia abajo y vió que tenía sus pechos fuera del brassiere y a la vista de todo... y sintió saliba en sus pechos... avanzó más por todo su cuerpo y entonces lo vió... al violador... espera... los violadores tienen orejitas de perro? solo había una persona que ella conocía que tenía orejas de perro... oh no...

Kagome: INUYASHA!! QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Inuyasha tuvo que detenerse al oír que su mujer lo llamaba...

Inuyasha: tu me lo pediste...

Kagome se quedó en shock... ella qué?!

Kagome: INUYASHA!! YO ESTABA DORMIDA!! NO TE PUDE HABER DICHO ESO!!

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome con una sonrisa muy muy sensual y se recostó sobre ella...

Inuyasha: y dime... que estabas soñando?

Kagome se sonrojó por dos cosas:  
1: su hermosa sonrisa de león cazando a su presa y...  
2: por que el sueño que tenía se trataba de que Inuyasha le hacía el amor...

Kagome: eh... nada...

Inuyasha bajó su mano tocando sus pechos, luego su abdomen... y dejó su mano sobre su feminidad...

Inuyasha: acaso soñabas con esto...?

Inuyasha metió un dedo en ella a lo que ella gimió... vaya... se sentía tan bien... pero... donde aprendió eso?

Kagome: Inuyasha... do... donde aprendis... te eso... ah...?

Inuyasha: ah... Internet...

Kagome ya sabía... Sota... es por eso que sabe taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto... pero el niño a penas tiene 15!! bueno, luego hablarán...

En lo que ella pensaba eso, Inuyasha se había quitado su ropa y a ella le estaba empezando a quitar la ropa que había quitado para chupar, lamer y succionar... Kagome se dejó... y hasta le ayudó, después Kagome se sentó en el abdomen de Inuyasha y bajó dando besos en todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su intimidad y primero la acarició... pasó un dedo por la punta y el gimió con fuerza... ella metió su miembro a su boca y empezó a succionar... a lamer y dejar que toda su esencia se expandiera por el interior de su boca...

Kagome: mmm... delicioso...

Inuyasha solo la veía... mientras se combulsionaba en la cama... con las piernas abiertas... depués puso a Kagome debajo suyo y le miró pidiénole permiso para entrar... ella solo asintió y lo sintió entrar... Kagome gimió pero... dolor... dolor... a Inuyasha también le dolía... pero se preocupaba por su Kagome más que otras veces como en batallas contra Naraku, pero ésta vez, el estaba por lastimarla... llegó a una barrera... sabía que eso significaba dolor para las mujeres así que la abrazó y empujó... escuchó como ella gritaba y se aferraba a el... después se calmaba poco a poco... el no se movió hasta que ella le dió un beso en los labios y al igual que el, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Inuyasha... el empezó a moverse... dentro... fuera... dentro... fuera... después empezó a ir más rápido... Kagome gemía, se movía, gritaba y hasta lo seguía... Inuyasha quería más... ir más rápido... y lo consiguió, Kagome gemía, gritaba, iba de orgasmo tras orgasmo... (inuyasha iba como a 50 km/hr XDXD jajajaja) hasta que explotó... Kagome sentía como Inuyasha se esparcía dentro de su ser y eso hizo que ella esbozara una sonrisa... por fin... por siempre juntos Inuyasha y ella... Inuyasha cayó a su lado completamente sudado y sonriendo... se acercó a sus labios y la besó con pasión... después se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

Inuyasha: te amo bebe

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida...

Kagome: Qué?

Inuyasha: que te amo...

Kagome solo lo abrazó con ternura y toda la felicidad del mundo... lo amaba... y el la amaba a ella... Felicidad al fin...

Inuyasha: y sabes? lo mejor lo hice mientras dormías... lo hago de nuevo?

Kagome: si quieres...

FIN!!

_notAsZ__ :zpero les haya gustado… nosean muy rudo0z con los comments!! si es ke dejan… XD_


End file.
